Project Freelancer meets Space Marines
by Freelancer Mississippi
Summary: Project freelancer is under attack. Not by insserectionists. Another type of Super Soldier. A more dangerous foe: A squad of space marines and... Kang's Draconians? What? Crossover: Warhammer 40kXRed vs BlueXDragonlance. Rated T for mild language and falling in love It's Carolina/! You'll have to read to find out! .
1. Chapter 1

Chest sights

Wash POV

"All agents to the bridge!" The director's voice sounded urgent. Wash groaned as he rose from his sleep. He stumbled around looking for his armor. Delta finally came on, scaring him out of his wits.

"Agent Washington, Hurry up. The director said this was urgent. It has been 2 minutes and 43 seconds since he mentioned it."

Wash swatted at Delta and hurriedly, going too fast to reply. He grabbed several shredder magazines and his battle rifle. He mockingly used his combat knife to engrave it _'Stop reading this and shoot you dumb***.' _He sighed and unlocked his door and pushed into the hallway. He bumped into York as he too came out of his room.

"Your AI came in and woke me again," Wash grumbled to York.

"That's because he feels the need. He obviously though it was a good idea," said York.

"Tell him to not feel the need to expand on his 'good ideas'." North rushed through, reminding then of what they really need to be doing: get to the bridge.

They rushed through the dorms, coming close to running over South. She yelled some obscenities after them. The Director seemed irritated as they went into the bridge.

"Where have you been! We've been taking fire for over 10 minutes," he yelled. Wash took in the scene; a large ship was facing them. In front of the ships, a pitched firefight between Longsword fighters and unknown transports was going on. He saw Longswords blow the wing off a transport, but they were chased away by another transport firing a laser beam. Wash then noticed a particularly large transport headed straight for them.

This transport was different, though. It was painted blood red, with the insignia of a raven with a tear of blood on its chest. The Director must have noticed as well, because he told them "They're going to board get down to the cargo bay and fight them, NOW!"

Wash and the rest of the Freelancers(York, Maine, North, South, CT, Wyoming, and Carolina) all ran down there. The cargo bay was a maze of huge crates.

As the transport set down, the freelancers opened fire. The bullets pinged off the ship like they were just grapes. The door blew open and smoke filled the room. The freelancers, relying on their training, set their motion trackers and spread out.

Wash ducked behind a crate of wine glasses. He noticed a large shape on his motion trackers. As it approached, the smoke started clearing. It stopped next to the crate. Wash jumped out and pointed the rifle at his head level. Except it wasn't his head. It was a huge, red chestplate. It had an insignia similar to the one on the ship, except this one had Crossed Swords under it. His eyes followed the plate up to his helmet. Two uncaring, stoic green lights blinked were his eyes should be. He held a massive gun in his hands, and a rocket launcher was attached at his shoulder. He stared down at his Wash, who was now quaking with fear.

Imagine that.

A freelancer, one of the toughest soldiers in the galaxy, is scared.

The huge man laughed and said: "Hello, buddy." Then he aimed his gun down at Wash. Wash waited for the shot that would end his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! A new chapter! It took me a long time to actually get around to this. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Wash squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the huge man to pull the trigger. A shot rang out. Wash opened his eyes to see that a sniper bullet had knocked the man out. "Run old chap!" Wyoming called out to him, reloading his sniper rifle with the speed of a leopard. Or whatever that made up animal is. A puma maybe.

Wash bolted for the door. He almost made it too, until a large shape shifted in front of him. He fell back and, with a surprised yelp, started firing his pistol haphazardly. The 7 foot figure simply waved his hand and all the bullets just fell out of the air.

_'What is this, freak show day?' _Wash thought, mystified.

The man hissed. Wash thought he was crying at first-then he realized that he was actually laughing. Then Maine stepped in.

He stepped in front of Wash and growled for him to get away.

**(MAINE'S POV)**

Maine growled at Wash and turned to face the huge man. About a foot and a half short than himself, the man radiated ferocity. Maine roared and charged at him. The man was knocked back. Yet his dark hood, which obscured his facial features, stayed on his head. The man clutched his gut, but instead of dying like most of Maine's unarmored opponents, he got up and counter charged. Maine was surprised and was pushed back, but only a few inches. He countered many of the man's punches and tackled him. Maine was a former UFC champion, so he knew what to do.

He swiftly put the man into an arm bar. The man's face emerged from his hood as he yelped in pain. Only it wasn't a face.

It was a dragon head. Bronze in color, the thing hissed in laughter as he lifted Maine off the ground and slams him down again. Suddenly the weight was lifted off of Maine. The lizard creature had been gagged. Many other figures were lined up against the wall. Some had similar builds as the lizard creature, the others were 10 feet tall and had armor. He sighed as Carolina began to interrogate them.

**(Carolina's POV)**

"Ok. I want you to radio your ship and tell them to stand down." Carolina ordered. An extremely tall man clicked his radio on and spoke some words in a foreign language. The he turned back and spoke in a deep voice. "It is done."

"Good. Now who are the leaders?"

The same man who had radioed the ship stepped out. He was a good eleven feet tall. The lizard creature who Maine had been wrestling with also stepped out. He was about 7 feet tall.

"Follow me," Carolina ordered, and they all left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Interview part 1

Carolina: Full Name, Squad and Rank?

Space Marine: Tactical Sergeant Tarkus of the Blood Ravens 4th company.

Carolina: Homeworld?

Tarkus: _The Father of Destruction_

Carolina: Why are you 11 feet tall?

Tarkus: Genetic implants.

Carolina: Tell me about how you got here.

Tarkus: _The Father of Destruction _was flying through deep space. A hole in the warp opened up. We ended up here.

Carolina: Blood Ravens?

Tarkus: Yes. My brothers in battle. Those who I dedicated my life to.

Carolina: Tell me about your implants.

Tarkus: In total, there are 19. There is the Secondary Heart, Ossmodula, Biscopea, Haemastamen, and others.

Carolina: What do you mean by others?

Tarkus: That is none of your concern, _**corporal!**_

__Carolina: You're a prisoner and you _pull rank!? _Why you little-

Counselor: That will be enough Carolina. Agent New York will continue this session.

**YORK'S POV**

York: Hello there Tarkus. According to this sheet, your true name is Shayan Murphy. Would you like a cigarette?

Tarkus: Sure. (Takes the cigarette and lights it)

York (lighting his own): Ah good man. Who did you follow here?

Tarkus: Orks

York: So those guys from Lord of the Rings.

Tarkus: What?

York: Never mind. We have seemingly run across a similar problem. So here's a deal: You help us, we help you. Deal?

Tarkus: Deal

York: Good. Now let's get those hand cuffs off and we shall be showing you to your new quarters.

**That's the end of that chapter. Please R&R. Also get some R&R! Spring Break is coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Interview part 2

Carolina: Full Rank, Squad and Rank?

Draconian: Commander Kang, 1st Dragonarmy Engineer, Lord-Governor.

Carolina: I assume that Lord-Governor means king?

Kang: Yes. I guess so.

Carolina: Ok. Where do you lead?

Kang: Teyr.

Carolina: What is a Draconian, exactly.

Kang: We are a breed of dragonmen. Dragon eggs were corrupted with demons from the abyss.

Carolina: How did you get out of the handcuffs.

Kang: We are an arcane race ma'am.

Carolina: I am too young to be called ma'am!

Counselor: Agent Florida will be continuing this interview. Agent Carolina, please depart.

Florida: How do you see our universe?

Kang: We see it as just another gestation of our own. Just as how you would probably see ours.

Florida: That's deep.

Kang: Yeah. I know

Florida: Ok, why did you attack us?

Kang: The space marines told us that you were allies of the Dark Knights.

Florida: We'll discuss the Dark Knights later. We are going to offer you the same deal as we offered Tarkus. You help us, we help you. Deal?

Kang: Yes, Deal.

Florida: Now let's get those off of you. We're going to show you and your men to your living quarters.

**PLEASE R/R!**


End file.
